


Emma's Awakening

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Multiple Men, Orgy, Titty fuck, Vaginal Sex, anonymous blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: The Gryps Conflict is over and now that she's no longer on the Argama she can't help but feel that there's something missing in her life. Will a trip to a sex shop reawaken something in her and force her to admit something to herself she has always denied?





	Emma's Awakening

The year is Universal Century 0088, the Gryps Conflict had finally ended and though Emma should’ve felt a sense of accomplishment it felt hollow somehow. Emma Sheen had adjusted back into civilian life quite flawlessly she would say, not suffering the same disconnect others did when coming back from combat, but there was something missing from her everyday life that left her feeling wanting. Initially she had assumed that the rush of battle was what her days were now lacking, even though she had never cared for it before but she was beginning to believe something else was out of her reach instead. Increasingly as of late she was finding herself unsatisfied with her usual masturbatory routine, her fingers had never failed her before but it was getting harder and harder for her to finish and all without a drop off in libido.

 

Emma may have been able to explain away her sexual acts on the Argama, but even she could admit that a woman had certain needs that needed regular treatment and the only difference in her routine from now and then was the revolving door of men she had to please during the war. Naturally however, that couldn’t be what was causing her recent dissatisfaction, what she did then was a necessity and not one done for her sake. Without any other course of action, Emma entered a sex shop, needing to find something, anything, which could rescue her from her slump. The store was actually less seedy than she would’ve suspected, with a bright atmosphere and tidied appearance, though she could’ve done without the man at the register and his lecherous gaze. 

 

Her fellow customers kept to themselves which Emma was thankful for, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as she tried to hide her secret shame. Like it or not however, she would just have to bear this embarrassment until she could find something that could satisfy her. Eventually, Emma came across a rather large dildo one which featured a suction cupped base and could vibrate and pulse in a way that made her eager to play with it. Sheepishly, she began to make her way to the cash register when something caught her eye. In the corner of the shop were several racks of lingerie and clothing all of which absolutely appalled her in either their gaudiness or impracticality, except for one. A metallic green slingkini, barely capable of covering anything but for some reason it appealed to her like no other.

 

The thought immediately came to her mind how it would accentuate her natural curves, but she pushed that aside, it would be ridiculous to wear something so skimpy. She has no use for it, she told herself, she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something so terribly slutty, and yet there was a certain allure to it. As slyly as she could, Emma snuck over to the rack and yanked the bikini off the rack, quickly locating the changing rooms and sneaking off with her goods in hand. Emma had questioned who in their right mind would ever use a fitting room in a sex shop, but now she wasn’t going to question it, for whatever reason she was just too taken with the article to not try it on. 

 

A doorway led into the back room which was very dimly lit and led into the fitting rooms and nearby a small back office, which raised a few alarms in Emma’s head, though she ignored them for the moment. Shadiness aside, Emma rushed into one of the fitting room stalls and set her goods to the side unable to not notice a circular hole set in either wall of the stall. The Argama felt like a lifetime ago, but she couldn’t help but reminisce on that very first cock she ever played with, rudely thrust into a bathroom stall. Back then however she really didn’t have a choice, doing everything she did for the sake of her crewmates and recruiting her fellow women for the same purpose. 

 

With a sigh Emma ignored her memories as usual and began to strip down, watching herself in the mirror and mentally praising her figure and sexual appeal, a kind of hidden pride she held in herself. Her breasts, which had been the largest on the Argama, were of particular note to her and her ass was nothing to scoff at either. Slipping her panties off, she gave a last hard gaze at her body, hands running down her chest and sliding past her bush to lightly play with her lips in the mirror. Satisfied with what she had seen, Emma was eager to slip on the sling-kini and see what it did for her, but a visitor made themselves known at precisely that moment. Through the mirror, Emma watched a penis appear from one of the walls of her stall, her jaw dropping as she turned to see the cock in person. It was by far the largest she’d ever seen, putting all the Argama’s men to shame and she had to take a closer look, forgetting all about her lingerie.

 

She knelt in front of the stranger in half lust, half reverence. It was humongous, girthy, veiny, a heavy set of balls also evident, the glory hole being large enough to fit both stem and root through it. Emma’s mind boggled as she looked at the monstrous guest, it was easily the greatest cock she’d ever seen and she had to wonder why such a magnificent stud would even bother with a glory hole when he could surely make any woman submit with just a glance at his rod. She briefly decided that she didn’t need to do this, this was not the Argama and she had no reason to pleasure this pervert, but then the thought passed through her head that this man must have seen her enter the fitting rooms and followed after her. This man wanted her, and wanted her enough to ignore all good sense and courtesy to present her with his hot, musky, powerful, masculine penis and far be it from her to leave him wanting. 

 

Emma’s lips pressed against his bulging head, accepting the fact that she had no reason to do this, she just wanted, no, needed to suck such a beautiful dick. Emma’s experience proved vital, allowing her to take it further past her lips than anyone would assume from the oftentimes virginal seeming woman. Though the men of the Argama looked tiny compared to this man, she still had to credit them for her ease she was taking this cock, her head bobbing up and down it, it’s head pushing down into her throat whenever she reached the base, and brushing against her lips as she pulled her head back, the only sound in the room being the man’s soft groans and the wet slurping sounds Emma’s mouth made. Reaching a hand forward, Emma gripped his base, giving quick but short strokes as she reared her head back and changed her focus. Now Emma’s tongue swirled along the man’s head, savoring his taste, as her hand continued to stroke him, eager to see how this man would explode and the mess it would cause.

 

It came to her at once that this was what her life had been missing, the radiating warmth from a hard cock, the baited breath as you anticipated the cumshot, the enervation as you struggled to stroke and please a man, she had been fooling herself into believing she held a duty to the Argama when all she was doing was succumbing to her own lustful needs. Suddenly Emma removed herself from the man entirely, not because she wanted to stop far from it, no she needed to set this up properly before she could continue. Ignoring the face she’d yet to pay for the product Emma opened her new dildo, and suctioned it to the floor beneath her. Emma thanked whatever Gods existed that it came with batteries pre-installed and set her toy onto a mid-low setting before getting back to work. She sat on the dildo with no issue, the buzzing inside of her sending a pleasant jolt up her spine followed by a heavy but satisfied sigh as she settled in. 

 

She pawed at the man’s package with her fingertips, marvelling at its heavy feel and giving very light squeezes along the sensitive organ. While she massaged his sack her mouth returned to his shaft, running her tongue up and down the sides while occasionally lapping at the underside. As usual when she worked a man, the sound of him on the other side spurred her forward, letting her know that she was doing a good job, that he was a step closer to climax. Curiously Emma pressed her face against the cock, much longer than her own face, this only served to reinforce what she already knew, but this was a uniquely satisfying way of doing it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she moved her face back, allowing her tongue to run up the length starting at the base. 

 

Emma felt his cock pulse with that latest play and her pussy reciprocated, her hips moving up and down along a wonderfully textured dildo which buzzed continuously for her. Finally Emma returned to truly sucking his cock and he deserved no less, her lips sliding all the way down his base with Emma noting she could take even more if she needed. From there Emma allowed him an intimate throat fucking, bobbing her head shallowly as her well trained throat squeezed against him. He sounded beside himself from what Emma could hear and rightfully so, the number of men on the Argama who requested Emma’s blowjobs specifically was quite high and with good reason. Her perfectionist nature led her to eliminate her gag reflex as soon as possible something which the men appreciated as Fa and others gagged and sputtered, with only Four capable of matching her.

 

“Fuck…” the man exclaimed behind his wall telling Emma all she needed to know.

 

Playfully, she rubbed and groped his balls as she continued, knowing well that few men could handle it when both were pleasured and anticipated his climax any moment now. As if he could read her thoughts, the man began to thrust confirming her suspicions, not that he could thrust very deep seeing as she was already pretty much taking all of him in her mouth. Eager to relive her days as the Argama’s resident slut, Emma grabbed him at the base and pulled herself back, releasing him from her mouth and allowing her to lay eyes on his full glory once more. Ignoring a grumble of dissatisfaction, Emma gripped him with both hands and began to crank his cock for all she could, wanting him to reach orgasm even more than he did. After just a few more seconds of breakneck stroking, that first shot of hot cum struck Emma’s face, the force surprising her but she should’ve expected it given the quality of penis she was dealing with. 

 

The first spurt struck her square in the center of her face, her eyes closing instinctively and with good timing. The second squirt struck Emma on the chin as she raised her face to avoid another possibly blinding stream. As cum ran down her chin and down into her cleavage, a third strand of cum was quickly shooting at her chest, an all too familiar feeling for Emma who generally tried to aim her partners towards her ample bust which also happened to take the rest of his cum, semen covering both tits and dripping off of them. Emma panted as she sat on her toy and basked in what she had done after a much too long break. She hadn’t even noticed that she had cum several times, coating her dildo in her juices, as she was distracted by her new friend. The man gave no indication that he had particularly enjoyed the encounter but she could hear him stumble as he pulled himself away from the wall and zipped his fly; his knees were as weak as hers she figured. 

 

After a few moments of catching her breath Emma came back to reality. Her face flushed as she reflected on her actions, this was not the Argama how could she explain her own behavior to herself. Her revelations about the joys of servicing cock denied, Emma hurriedly stuffed her dildo back into its case. Unnoticed when she entered the stall but appreciated now, Emma found a case of wipes left in the presumably for just such circumstance, and cleaned herself up before redressing herself. Grabbing her now used toy and her still unworn slut-wear Emma stormed out of the stall and re-entered the main area of the store, intent at ignoring any and all eyes on her as she rushed her way over to the checkout. The store had nearly cleared out completely though Emma was not one to notice at the moment, instead dumping her goods on the counter and attempting to rush things along, though the cashier seemed to grab hold and scan her items terribly slow.

 

“Did you find our fitting rooms to your satisfaction?” He asked her with his pervy eyes, clearly undressing her with them.

 

His knowing tone made Emma shiver and she muttered an affirmative.

 

“Interesting how many women go back there without anything to try on. For the record, I’m sure you’ll fill out this garment nicely.”

 

Until the cashier mentioned it, the slingkini had slipped Emma’s mind and she didn’t appreciate his decidedly fresh comment. Before she could give him a piece of her mind however he continued, “Just for you, I’ll throw in a pair of fishnets and gloves. Just a little something to complete the outfit.”.

 

Flushed and annoyed, Emma attempted to object, “Ugh, i-it’s just a swimsuit for the beach. I’d appreciate if you could keep your comments to yourself.”

 

“You’re buying this for the beach? Sure you are.” He tossed the items into her bag along with her dildo and slingkini without another word, not believing her story for even a moment. 

 

With Emma’s transaction complete, and grudgingly payed for, the skeevy man printed out her receipt, scribbled something onto the back before throwing it into her bag and wishing her a good day. Emma snatched her bag and stormed off, annoyed by his assumptions and even more annoyed that they had all been correct. Careful to appear inconspicuous as she left the store, lest someone she knew recognize her leaving a sex shop. She had forgotten all about whatever the cashier scribbled on her receipt until she was some blocks away and she hurriedly fished the paper out of her bag to see whatever assuredly lewd comment he had left. To her surprise however, the receipt had an address, time, and date listed on it, the only comment telling her to, “Wear Your New Outfit”.

 

The note was vague enough to be both arousing and threatening and she spent many many hours debating whether or not she would attend whatever was waiting for her. She had finally decided resolutely to not, but before long she found even her new toy unsatisfying and at the last moment changed her mind, deciding the day of that she would show for whatever was waiting for her. The area of town was seedy, and not a place Emma would normally find herself. She was covered up completely in a beige trench coat with a pair of large sunglasses on to obscure her identity. The only sound she could hear was the hard ‘Clack-Clack’ of her heels on the concrete along with dogs barking and yelling far in the distance. Looking up, she had finally found the building in question, it looked small and dingy and objections began to crop up in the back of her mind again but she pushed them aside. Emma had already come this far, no point in not going the rest of the way. 

 

The door was not locked and opened freely revealing an empty room with a single flight of stairs leading downward. Emma carefully stepped down the stairs, not wanting to trip which would be extremely easy between her choice in footwear and the lack of decent lighting, a single bulb lighting the entire room and not travelling very far down the stairs. Down the flight though, she could see a much stronger light source down the way. When she finally reached the lower floor Emma was greeted with a single intimidating man in suit and shades standing behind a dark lectern in front of a thick looking door. Seeing Emma, he seemed to understand immediately and asked for her coat. Emma obliged, revealing her barely covered body as he placed her coat on a nearby, and quite full, coat rack.

 

Emma was in fact wearing the outfit the cashier had suggested, fishnets covering her legs while her slingkini tried in vain to cover her. Her breasts threatened to snap her lingerie and it rode up her ass in a way that accentuated her rear. Her stiletto heels made her almost as tall as the man who took her coat, and in truth she was not quite used to walking in them, but the end result in Emma’s opinion made her look irresistibly attractive. 

 

“This way ma’am.” The man directed, opening the door for her and motioning her through.

 

Emma was greeted with a long broad hallway, with several rooms on either side. The were no doors so Emma could easily peer inside, seeing rooms full of anonymous sex, with man and women separated by a wall not unlike the various gloryhole rooms that had been established on the Argama. As Emma walked down the hallway she received many appreciatory stares and glances. Most people had masks or other items to obscure their faces, much like Emma’s sunglasses, others had bare faces not caring to hide their identities, but all were nude and shameless. Several people stepped forward to grope Emma, men and women alike grabbing her big tits or slapping her shapely pale ass. About halfway down the hall a particularly bold man grabbed hold of Emma, forcing her into a kiss as his hand roughly groped her butt. Emma froze in place, shocked by his forwardness but her tongue hungrily reciprocated quickly enough. Emma grabbed his healthy cock and began to quickly stroke. Emma’s face was red but her pussy, which was in the middle of eating the tiny strip of fabric intended to cover it, was soaking.

 

The man gave a girlish moan, and he came quickly, the spunk struck Emma’s thigh and she let it stay there as it slowly dripped down her leg. Emma broke the kiss off herself, bold or not, his cock and stamina left something to be desired. Still, he was a good warm up and Emma’s desire to play was redoubled. She left him to stumble to a seat as she continued on her way to the end of the hallway, where a pair of double doors labelled, “Orgy Room” stood.  Many and more continued to touch her all over as she walked past, impressed by her handjob and all eager to get a piece of her as she passed. When she finally reached the hallway’s end, she pushed open the double doors and took in the debauchery that awaited her. 

 

Dozens of men and women all in varying states of nudity going at each other like animals, the sight filled Emma with nostalgia. Nostalgia and desire in equal parts. As the doors closed behind her they were already upon her. A mob of men, all with their cocks out, eager to see what the slut in front of them could do for and to them. Emma was all too eager to play her part, kneeling before them and moving the thin straps attempting to cover her breasts aside to fully expose her breasts. Emma squeezed and pressed her breasts together, jiggling them so as to show off her assets and judging by their eyes they were more than pleased. The man immediately in front of her, a blonde though the carpet did not match the drapes, stepped forward and allowed his cock to be sandwiched in Emma’s chest who wasted no time in moving her chest up and down his cock. 

 

Another man shoved his cock into her face impatiently, something Emma had long gotten used to, only giggling in response before taking it into her mouth. Having not tasted cock since her gloryhole visitor, Emma savored his taste and suckled on his head, lips locked just behind the head and tongue sliding all around it. Emma’s hands moved her chest up and down, squishing her boobs together to hug the cock she had in front of her, hoping to milk it dry as she’d done countless times before. Before long however the man in front of her grabbed her chest for himself, holding her breasts in place and thrusting into them. Hands now freed, two of the other men fell upon her on either side to put them back to use. Emma’s hands grabbed the base of each and started to steadily stroke, garnering  great deal of appreciation from all four who could recognize her as a cut above the usual orgy fare.

 

“Fuck, this one knows what she’s doing.” Declared the brunette enjoying his blowjob, surprised to see she didn’t choke as he thrust down her throat, balls smacking into her chin.

 

“Must be from Tigerbaum, I hear they have some quality whores up there. Pleasure colony and the like…” The man to Emma’s left replied, right hand perched confidently on his hip as he watched Emma’s hand rub up and down his cock. 

 

“Fat chance! This isn’t some Munzo whore, I bet ya this one’s from Earth.” The man on Emma’s right argued, as Emma fondled his balls, clearly finding something appealing about them, “Yep...no spacenoid can handle a man this well…” he declared even more confidently. 

 

While the men argued over Emma’s heritage she continued to serve them, or allowed them to serve themselves in some cases. An overlooked quality to these orgies that Emma far more than anyone appreciated was the flaring testosterone, men having sex near each other made them struggle to outdo the others virility skyrocketing by the second. The false blond in front seemed to feel the benefits of this adversity more than the others, his hips rocking with increasing ferocity into Emma’s pillowy chest, and while his cock was nothing to write home about, it was this kind of environment that allowed him to stand out, working harder than the others to overcome a perceived discrepancy in studliness. Noting Emma’s relaxed gag reflex, the brunette in Emma’s mouth began thrusting freely now that he knew he had no need to be careful like he did with some sluts. It was a point of secret pride for Emma that among other whores she was a step above, and displaying this to these new strangers exhilarated her.

 

The fake blonde in front exploded, blindsiding Emma as his cum crashed into her cheek, her left eye closing on reaction. It seemed that his vigor was not the only compensatory factor he had, with Emma noting his stream was particularly thick. His cock limpened almost instantly and he slipped away from Emma’s chest, unable to maintain his erection despite a burning desire to try out more and more things with the new slut. Emma’s technique however meant that the others were not to last much longer. Emma’s lips created a tight seal around the brown-haired man’s shaft and soon after the first man he too was cumming, sending thick streams of cum into Emma’s mouth and she greedily swallowed it all in return.

 

With two men satisfied and a crowd gathering quickly, Emma needed to hurry and jump on a cock as though stroking and sucking cock all night sounded like a heavenly time, her pussy still ached for some attention. Taking her hands off either men, she looked at the one on the right, his juicy cock and heavy balls hitting all the right buttons for Emma who spoke over the crowd’s ambient noise, instructing him to lay down for her. Emma prowled atop him, tearing the bottom string of her lingerie and grabbing his cock behind her, she slid it against her entrance before taking her seat. Finally she had a living cock, and the sensation of a warm real cock entering her almost brought her to orgasm alone. Her newly favored man soon slipped his calloused hands on her hips as she rode him. Emma’s crowd moved with her and she wasted no time in stroking and sucking whichever cocks were impatiently shoved into her face. It had been so long since she’d been clamored over, since she felt cock after cock presented to her and dutifully serviced. More and more men were swarming and her entire body began to feel light, a cock pounding deep into her after a long absence and so many eyes on her. Emma could practically feel the eyes locked on her chest as she bounced up and down, and she not only appreciated it, she adored the attention. 

 

The men on either side of her, whose cocks she had in either hand, were less than impressive, their cum shooting much too soon with a quite paltry amount even hitting her cheeks. Emma took her hands off of them immediately, opting to focus on a man more worthy of her attention as she bent forward to face the man she was riding. Maybe it was just the long drought of cock Emma had been experiencing, but his girth was hitting all the right spots for her and he deserved to be rewarded for that. Emma pressed her lips against his and her toes began to curl as she felt his tongue entangle with hers. Unbeknownst to her, Emma had painted a target on herself and the men around her were all chomping at the bit to strike it with one managing to muscle his way through the others for his chance. All Emma felt were two broad hands grabbing her ass, and spreading the cheeks before a fat rod was shoved up her ass. 

 

Emma’s lips parted from the man beneath hers and she let out something between a moan of pleasure and a groan of discomfort. The man behind her had not bothered to lube himself up and though she was more than capable of handling his middling girth the lack of lubrication was still unappreciated. Another opportunistic man sat himself in front of Emma and grabbed her head, forcefully shoving her mouth onto his cock. Emma could taste the experience on this man, he had been enjoying himself quite a bit this night and she could taste the other women on him, bringing memories of Fa and Reccoa to mind who had proved some of her favorite playmates. Having all of her holes filled for the first time in much too long, Emma’s pussy began to squirt as her orgasm finally caught up with her. Even as her vagina and asshole tightened with her climax, the men inside of her remained unmoved and continued their thrusting.

 

Realizing that she was not using all tools at her disposal, something she had chastised Fa and Rosammy for countless times, Emma raised her hands off of her lower lover and reached for any cocks or balls within reach of which some quickly made themselves apparent. The sounds of skin on skin began to drown out the cheers and baudy comments around her and even the moans of her fellow women and submissive men, she drowned herself in the experience and ignored all but the sensations at hand. This was what her life had been missing, she had no doubt, and as the man beneath her finally came, filling her to the brim with his cum, all doubts were evaporated. 

 

When Emma came to, she truly looked a mess, cum all over her body, slingkini torn to ribbons, and fishnets ripped all over her. As she raised to her feet, she noticed that along the way she had somehow lost her heels though she barely bothered looking for them. Stumbling out of the orgy room, she headed toward the communal showers she had spotted on her way through the main hall, completely unaware as to the time and with a thick and mouth-watering taste of cum still on her tongue. The only men and women left, strung all along the hall and the main room she had just left, were passed out exhausted the same as she had been, with all else having cleared out. Judging by the soreness in her thighs and jaw, it had been an enjoyable evening and snippets were coming to mind all the time, from a dozen men bukakke, to sandwiching a whopping foot long dick between her own pussy and another woman’s. 

 

Emma fumbled with the knob of the women’s shower’s door and stepped into the steamy room. Beneath the running shower head Emma’s head began to clear and the soreness started to recede. It was only just know that she realized there was cum spilling from her snatch even now and that she had made a trail into the showers. Her dishevelment was clear through the mirror across her shower, but she owned it with a sense of pride, it only proving her popularity and skill with the opposite sex. She was delusional as a crewman of the Argama, sex was pure ecstasy and she was fooling no one but herself to think of herself as anything but a whore. Still, there was nothing wrong with loving sex as much as she did, especially now that she could be honest with herself about it, it hardly detracted from her worth if anything her bedroom skill made her all the more valued. 

 

Reflecting on her former crew mates, Emma couldn’t see herself settling down with a single man like Four had done. She didn’t need a significant other, she did fine on her own, what she  _ did _ need however was physical intimacy and lots of it. Letting the water run down her body, Emma scanned the rest of the shower area. There were five other women total, all of whom Emma found very attractive. The woman closest to her, beneath the shower head next to Emma in fact, was a tiny wisp of a girl, slight where Emma was busty but she knew that had its own charm to men. Without warning Emma pounced upon her, throwing her arms around her, a hand pressing against her tight toned ass.

 

“Tell me, how have the men not broken a little girl like you yet?” Emma whispered in her ear. The girl was a good 2 inches shorter than Emma and her innocent visage reminded her of Fa. 

 

The girl reciprocated Emma’s gesture, groping her ass even harder than the rowdiest man had managed and giving Emma a deep kiss, “Meet me here next week and maybe you can find out.” she replied when they finally broke their oral contact.

 

Already Emma found herself in need of someone to pleasure her, but the girl slipped from her grasp and began to slink away with an innocent strut that made Emma bite her lip in desire. Emma knew if she were a man she wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to slide her onto her cock, and even as a woman the desire to pounce on her remained quite strong, but she resigned herself to meeting her again in a week. She would have to bring a new outfit she realized, the game almost made itself, see what combination of slut-wear would garner the most attention. Yes, Emma decided, she had finally found what she was missing.


End file.
